


Frowimhe shuuvii si-vith ava saachim  (naked men shouldn't argue)

by Keenir



Category: Last Resort (TV)
Genre: Gen, conlanguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested:  <i><span class="u">Last Resort</span>, James King, "No, ma'am, that does not sound like a good idea. It sounds like a very crappy idea."</i></p>
<p>Summary:  James isn't eager to help out on the idea she's had.  But Grace has one more card she can play.</p>
<p>Spoilers:  seen up to <span class="u">A very fine Navy day</span>.<br/>Written for Day 5 of the <a href="http://rodlox.livejournal.com/547069.html">December Fic Meme</a>.<br/><span class="small">the title is written in Arimaspean Creole - one contact language which may or may not have arisen on Sainte Marina.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Frowimhe shuuvii si-vith ava saachim  (naked men shouldn't argue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelbes_gilatier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/gifts).



James King had done a lot of things in his life. Some had seemed like a good idea, so he knew what that sort of an idea looked like and sounded like. Others promised to explode in his face, and sometimes he could tell when he heard the idea, if it was going to explode - so he knew what that sort of an idea looked like and sounded like.

So he felt justified in telling Grace that, "No, ma'am, that does not sound like a good idea. It sounds like a very crappy idea."

And he could tell that she was amused - training helped hide the more obvious parts of a facial expression, but his training included learning to read the micro-expressions on even the most blank-faced individual.

Her statement confirmed that thought: "I'm sure it can't be that bad," Grace said.

_Oh no?_ "Sir, I request permission to be abandoned in mid-water again."

"In lieu of what I've just suggested?"

"Yes, sir," James said.

"Explain," she asked of him.

Instead of answering directly, he turned the original idea back around at her: "Why do you want to throw a birthday party for Tani?"

"You really want to know?" Grace asked.

"It might make me slightly less reluctant." _Likely in miniscule degrees, granted._

"My reason will no doubt terrify you."

"I'm a SEAL, sir. I eat terror for breakfast."

"O-kay. The reason is that you are the closest thing to family I have here."

_You're right, that *is* utterly terrifying. And sobering._ "Ma'am?"

Grace let that lapse pass, given the circumstances. "And even a blind man could see how important she is to you."

_Said blind man would also have noticed I listen to what you say, more than what anyone else here says._

"But you don't really have a choice," Grace told James.

"And why is that?" he asked, curious.

"Because _"Frow-im-he shuu-vii si si-vith ava saach-im._ I'll talk to you later," Grace said, and went over to discuss something with the C.O.B.

***

When James repeated the phrase for Tani later, omitting the context it was given, she smiled, then grinned, and then laughed. Some part of King's brain was thankful there weren't any witnesses getting a drink at the bar right then and there. "That's just...You have to admit, James, you *did* walk right into that."

"So what did Grace tell me?" James asked.

Tani assuredly noted the use of the given name, but opted not to comment on it, instead she said, "Mercifully, she doesn't use the Berlitz pronounciation or worse, Lonely Planet, but still..."

"Tani?"

"Frowimhe shuuvii si-vith ava saachim," she said. "Or in English, 'Naked men shouldn't argue,'" and she chuckled a little more.

_Ah._


End file.
